Of Lace And Lust
by Niphuria
Summary: Alice is bored at home one day and wanders into Tarrant's Workroom to browse around. But then Tarrant catches her doing something and she is quick to anger. Can he get her to forgive him?


I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Alice is bored at home one day and wanders into Tarrant's Workroom to browse around. But then Tarrant catches her doing something and she is quick to anger. Can he get her to forgive him?

* * *

** Of Lace and Lust **

**

* * *

**

Alice and Tarrant cuddled together on the couch. Well, Alice was actually sitting with her back to one side and Tarrant was stretched out with his head resting contentedly in her lap while his unusually long legs dangled over the other side. Alice was reading from a book about the history of China. Tarrant never tired of hearing her personal stories of China and of learning more of that place. It seemed like an entirely different world to him. Of course all the Above was different to him, but this China even more so since the people and their customs were so different than Alice's England, and London in particular.

After a while Alice tired of reading and set the book on the side table. She smiled down at Tarrant, who's eyes were closed. Was he sleeping? She didn't think so because he usually snored softly when he slept. But he was so quiet right now. As she leaned down for a closer look his eyes snapped open.

"Oh, goodness!" she cried, drawing back and trying to catch her breath. "Tarrant, you startled me!"

His emerald green eyes danced with merriment and his white cheeks flushed with pleasure as he took in the sight of her large blue eyes, creamy neck, and low bodice.

"Sweetling, I do apologize, but I just remembered something. Something that I would like your opinion on. Yes, something that I would very much like your opinion on indeed!"

Alice's racing heart began to calm and she grinned when she saw where his eyes were focused. She playfully swatted him on the arm.

"Very well. What is this grand opinion of mine that you need?"

"I have a...customer. This...customer wants to get married soon. But he left me with an order for a wedding suit but refused to specify colours for it. He...trusts my judgment. And since I trust your judgment I would rather ask you." Yes, that would work, he hoped. He had already made almost all of Alice's wedding things and he was ready to tackle the final large project; his own suit. And since he nor Alice worried about convention he wanted his suit to be in colours that she would find appealing.

Alice frowned, a small wrinkle appearing between her eyebrows, and her lips pursed in thought.

"Who is this customer, Tarrant?"

"Uh...well, he would rather stay anonymous. He wants to keep this all a surprise. And he is someone who doesn't care what colours he wears as long as the suit is of the best quality." Yes, that was good.

"Well, in that case," Alice said slowly, "I would deviate from the usual white. He obviously wants something different."

"He does, indeed. But he insists he has no favourite colour or colours. He just doesn't want white. So, what do you think, sweetling? Pink and yellow? Red and orange?" He purposely named hideous combinations so that she wouldn't agree with them. He wanted what _she _wanted.

"Oh, no!" Alice cried out. "Tarrant, those are horrible choices! I mean, I know you are the best in your Craft, but those colours for a man's wedding suit...no. Why not go for something that reflects the beauty of Underland? Why not go for something that reflects the beauty of..." And her voice trailed off as she gazed into his wide, beautiful eyes.

Yes. That would be perfect. Her favourite colours with Tarrant. Oh, if only Queen Mirana would make a statement that she expected _them_ to marry! That's what Tarrant had told her; that Queen Mirana decided such things and recorded them in a Great Book.

She blinked her eyes rapidly to help clear her head. She still had Tarrant's question to answer.

"Tarrant, I think the suit should be emerald green and gold. Those are my favourite colours of your eyes, and I think they will look positively beautiful together for a suit."

Tarrant grinned almost as wide as Chess.

"Alice, my sweetling and my love, it will be so! So perfect and so good together..." He reached up to caress her cheek and was pleased to see her blush. He never tired of her blushes. Never.

* * *

The next day Alice was alone at home. Tarrant had gone shopping and insisted that he wanted to go alone as he may bring her back a trinket or two. Her being with him would definitely spoil the surprise. Normally Alice wouldn't have minded, but today she was not interested in her usual activities. She was not expected at the Palace, so she had no duties to perform, and the house was clean and practically sparkling, and she simply didn't feel like reading or even sitting by the lake. What to do?

Oh, yes! She always loved meandering around his Workroom. He had plainly told her that she was welcome there any time, so long as she never disturbed a work in progress. Well, she certainly would never do that, but she had an unending fascination with all the fabrics and sundries of such amazing colours. She never tired of looking at them and feeling them and trying to imagine what wondrous things her Tarrant, her Hatter, could create from them.

She went to the back of the room where there were shelves and a table full of endless varying laces and tassels and buttons and frog closures and such. And lace.

Alice's attention was fully captured. Lace. She'd always adored lace. Above she was familiar with only a few colours and widths of lace for clothing. But here the lace could be as narrow or as wide as one could wish. The widest was about a yard long. That width reminded Alice of a dress Tarrant had created for a Lady Sylana at Court. She had commissioned a pale pink dress with layers upon layers of satin and lace cascading down from her waist to the floor. It was a gorgeous gown. And the Lady had also commissioned slippers, a hat, gloves, and even a reticule to complete her ensemble.

Alice moved on to more colours, of course settling upon ones she personally liked. There was a lovely moss green, deep purple, lavender, and her absolute favourites, the light blues. Alice gazed at the varying widths of pale blue. She wondered how she would look in a gown such as Lady Sylana's but in blue. And then, suddenly, she wondered how would she look in a negligee of this lace for Tarrant?

She giggled. Tarrant had already made her several lovely negligees, but none yet in blue. For some reason Alice wanted to keep that colour out of the bedroom, as she had always associated it with when they first met, and when they met again years later and fell in love.

But now... Well, truthfully she didn't know. But...how would a lacy blue negligee look on her? Of course she could close her eyes and imagine...but it wouldn't be the same as actually seeing it against her skin. And the room was filled with mirrors. And she was...alone.

Alice knew that what she was thinking was very naughty, but who was around? Tarrant was gone and Thackery and Mally were off on a picnic date somewhere, and Chess hadn't been around for days. Who would know?

Alice closed her eyes, took a deep breath, worked up her muchness and opened her eyes again. She was ready. She quickly and easily shed her clothing. A skirt and blouse with a ribboned bodice was easy, and boots with only socks and no stocking were simple. Now just her pantalettes...there. She had done it. She was standing naked in Tarrant's Workroom.

Oh, goodness! She was standing in his Workroom naked! Why ever...

"Oh, stop it! You're being silly, Alice, and you know it," she scolded herself. Who would know? And besides, it was her house and Tarrant's. If she wanted to be naked in it during the day who was to tell her she couldn't?

Alice faced the nearest mirror and blushed. She still wasn't used to studying her own naked image. Several times Tarrant had stood with her before these very mirrors, both of them naked, and told her to look and see how very lovely she was. How very perfect. How her bandersnatch scars only added to her beauty and muchness. How each of those scars also served to accentuate her otherwise incredible physical perfection. And he would stand behind her and tease his fingers over her body, tapping and dancing on her hips, her belly, and then move upwards to cup her breasts and play with her nipples. He would breathe against her ear, kiss her open-mouthed on her throat, and do anything to get a reaction from her. And Tarrant was never satisfied with anything less than loud, vocal responses! And he got the loudest one of all in this very room when he had cupped one breast and slid his other hand between her legs. Oh, he had gotten satisfaction all right! But then, so had she...

Alice blushed again. She had to stop thinking such things, at least for now. She reached for a roll of four inch lace and carefully wrapped it about her breasts. The slightly rough feel of this particular type of lace caught her by surprise. It felt positively wonderful against her nipples! Alice giggled. This was Tarrant's fault. Ever since he had taught her to...pleasure herself, she took so much more delight in the feel of things, especially against flesh normally concealed by clothing.

Well, she admitted to herself, this lace felt wonderful. She drew it back and forth over her nipples a few times, making them hard and sensitive very quickly. The lace was just rough enough to arouse her slightly. She took a pin and carefully fastened the lace together at her side to keep it in place and set the roll back down on the table with the trailing lace still perfectly intact. It would not do to ruin it. Tarrant would need it for a project someday.

She then reached for the twelve inch lace and held it up. Yes, this might do. She unwrapped it slowly and wound it around her hips. Yes. Not bad at all. Alice posed in the mirror. She felt incredibly sexy and lovely. The pale blue lace around her breasts and her hips looked quite good, she had to admit. And she thought that maybe she could ask Tarrant...

"Oh, yes, sweetling, that is perfect!"

Alice screeched in surprise. When had Tarrant come in! He was supposed to be out shopping! Oh, bother! Frantically she tried to cover her breasts with one arm and her golden mound with the other.

"What are you doing here!" she cried out in morbid embarrassment. "You are supposed to be shopping! I thought I had a little time alone and I come in here and of all things I go and do..._this_...and you just so happen to come in on me? What sort of watch do you have to give you such complete and utter rubbish for timing!"

Tarrant was shocked speechless for two reasons. One, that his Alice was extremely angry with him and two, that she looked so ripe and ready for ravishing that his mouth was beginning to water and his trousers to tent.

"Well!" she screeched, turning so red that he feared she might burst a vessel. "Why must you find me in the most...the most..._awkward_ of situations? And this isn't the first time, either! Do you have some sort of Oraculem about me personally that you use for the sole purpose of humiliating me!"

As she was ranting Alice had removed the lace from her body and flung it on the table. Then she picked up a large pair of shears and raced towards him.

Tarrant felt his eyes go large as tea plates and he turned and nearly tripped over his own feet as he made his escape from the workroom. Running with one hand on his hat and trying to keep from slipping and sliding in his haste to escape this angry creature that his sweetling had become, he made it as far as the foyer outside the small hall to the Workroom before he slipped and fell, his hat rolling away and regaining his balance completely out of the question.

Frantically he tried to scrabble to his feet but Alice was suddenly atop him and forced him to his back. With a "whoosh" the air left his lungs and Tarrant found himself both winded and helpless as Alice straddled him, the shears held high in one hand.

"Ah, sweetling? Alice? Crumpet? Don't go Mad now. Remember, that's my job! I'm Mad and you aren't, remember? Sweetling, I just got home early with some gifts for you...now...don't use those on me!" He voice barely came out as he was so winded. It was squeaky and raspy.

Tarrant closed his eyes in terror as he saw Alice lower the shears. Then he heard a soft "snip" and the sound of the shears hitting the floor.

He cautiously opened his eyes. Alice was staring into his face, clearly upset and remorseful for her behaviour. He saw a small lock of his bright orange hair in her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Tarrant," she whispered. "I went a little bonkers, didn't I? I never intended to hurt you with these," she gestured towards the shears, "but I did intend to frighten you. I was just so irritated and embarrassed that you came in when you did. Of all places to be and of all things to be doing...I...I just went a bit off my rocker." She looked away from him in shame. "I'm so sorry." But she hadn't turned away quickly enough. Tarrant saw the tears begin to trickle from her eyes.

"Sweetling," he whispered, "it's all right. I had no idea you'd feel this way. All I saw was my own Alice in my own Workroom being playful and looking so curious and creative and curvaceous, oooh, that's three 'c' words!, that I couldn't help myself but to speak." He reached up and cupped her chin, turning her face back to his. He gently wiped her tears away with a calloused thumb. "I'm sorry I disturbed you. I had no idea you'd take it like this. I'm the one to be sorry, not you, sweetling."

Alice smiled a wan smile. She looked at his lock of hair and then a genuine smile came to her lips.

"Tarrant, if you bought me a locket, I'll have a perfect place for this lock of hair."

Tarrant grinned happily.

"I didn't; not today. But I did buy you another nice trinket box. You can keep it in there for now."

"I'd love that," she said softly and leaned down to place a tender kiss on the tip of his nose. "But...can you forgive me? For...for what I just did?"

"Alice, there's nothing to forgive. I love you. It's as simple as that. But..."he smiled wickedly, "I can make it up to _you_!"

"How?"

* * *

She should have known! In less than two minutes she was laying on her back on the Workroom table beside the lace and Tarrant was standing beside her naked save for his hat and already planning out precisely how he was going to "make it up to her."

"Tarrant, really, we can just go to the..."

"Hush, sweetling, I'm thinking! And I've got my hat back so I can think clearly. At least I think I can think clearly...ah, yes. This, these, and this." He brandished a thimble, the shears, and a section of one inch lace.

Alice's eyes widened in curiosity. What exactly did he plan to do with those?

Tarrant cut about eighteen inches of lace from the roll and set both aside. Then he put the thimble on his right index finger. He smiled and bent down to kiss Alice's lips lightly. Their lips brushed feather-light and satin smooth across each other. Tarrant inhaled the soft scent of her breath; lemon and raspberry and Uniquely Alice, and shuddered in delicious anticipation when he felt arousal begin to coil in his loins.

Alice had to have her legs spread wide to allow this kiss, but she didn't mind. Actually, it felt delightfully naughty! The soft orange hair of his belly tickled her between her thighs and she had to stifle a giggle. And, oh! His breath; it was all Earl Grey and sweet raspberries. Somehow he always tasted of raspberries. It was from his lips. Those alluring, lush, magical, and moist crimson lips!

The she gasped as she felt his fingers begin to draw slow patterns on the insides of her thighs. He kept his lips pressed to hers so she couldn't raise her head to watch. Slowly, slowly, he teased her tender flesh. When she felt the cold of the thimble she shuddered and gooseflesh rose all over her body. She felt him smirk against her mouth.

Alice wanted to take some measure of control over her situation. She grasped the hair not under his hat and pulled him down to her more tightly. She used her tongue to persuade his lips to part and then plunged inside, twining her tongue around his, wanting him to feel the heat and urgency that she felt uncurling in her belly. She tasted every part of the inside of his mouth that she could. And she adored running her tongue over the gap between his front teeth. But today it didn't make her giggle, it made her a little more frantic in her need. Perhaps is was because by pushing the tip of her tongue into the gap it reminded her of him pushing something else into her elsewhere...

Tarrant reluctantly withdrew his mouth from Alice's, causing her to whimper in frustration. He smiled reassuringly at her and moved his mouth to her ear, just barely licking the delicate shell and breathing very softly against the wetness he had placed there, causing her to shiver violently. He moved a bit lower to the line beneath her jaw and kissed and flicked his tongue there. His sweetling sighed and relaxed her fingers in his hair. When he moved to the hollow of her throat and teased his lips and tongue there she tightened her grip in his hair again and clenched her legs around his waist.

Oh, he was always so good! Alice could hardly believe that every time they were together it was as good as the first time; or even better! Just the barest touch of his lips, the slightest graze of his teeth, or the warmest snaking of his tongue could send her into mini ecstasies.

Tarrant loved how she responded to even his slightest touch. She was a passionate creature, his Alice, and he would give her all the passion he could. He moved to her breasts and used his lips and tongue to circle one of them until she was keening in frustration. Grinning up at her for a moment, he lowered his head again and gave the same treatment to the other.

"Oh, Tarrant, please!" she gasped.

"Please, what?" he asked her in a low voice, still circling a soft, quivering breast.

"Please...my nipples!"

He mocked surprise.

"Have I forgotten them? Oh dear, that won't do. Oh no, not at all!" Tarrant rose and sucked a nipple into his mouth until it was red and very moist. When he nipped it softly, then a little harder, Alice gasped in pleasure, raising her head slightly.

"Harder, Tarrant!" she panted, "harder!"

He obliged her. He nipped the rosy buds even harder until they were bright red, very wet, and very, very hard.

But then he withdrew from her breasts to return to her thighs. He straightened and teased his fingertips all over the insides of her thighs until she lay her head back down with a soft thud. When she was becoming sufficiently wet between those lovely thighs he dropped to his knees to tend to her properly. At first he used only his breath on her soft folds and resumed playing his fingertips over her pale flesh. Today he wouldn't be satisfied until those delicate petals of hers opened on their own.

Tarrant ran his fingertips from her knees to her hips. He gently nudged the tip of his nose against her tiny nub and nuzzled it a little. Alice moaned and he could smell her wetness increase. He exhaled against her softness now, and was rewarded with a sigh and the sight of her folds beginning to open.

Alice was amazed as she felt her body respond so powerfully that she could feel her own femininity opening to Tarrant. She didn't know it could do that without help! She suddenly felt his open mouth cover her almost entirely and suck on her, hard.

She squirmed and moaned and tried desperately to not tear any of his hair out. Her body was beginning to respond entirely of its own accord, especially when he flattened his tongue and ran it up and down her slit. She cried out as her first orgasm crashed over her.

Tarrant grinned. This time, instead of licking up her juices he took the length of lace and ran it up and down her, grazing her tiny nub quickly and mercilessly and soaking the small piece of fabric with her wetness. He kept up this exquisite torture until she shuddered and quivered and cried out once more

He grinned and stood up. He held up the lace and Alice quirked an eyebrow. Tarrant leaned forward and grasped the ends of the lace, making a small band about six inches long.

"Tarrant?"

"Shhh...leave it teh meh, lass, leave it teh meh," he said. And then he began the same process on her nipples, sawing the fabric back and forth over them until they were so hyper-sensitive, and even a little raw, that Alice was on the verge of coming again. He then abruptly stopped.

"Tarrant!" she cried out, frustrated and confused. "Please, I need this! I need you!"

His grin must have covered his entire face.

"Ah know, mah Alice, Ah know." He knelt once more and ran the thimble over her stiff and sensitive little clit. When he began to circle it harder and harder Alice began to writhe. He added two fingers from his other hand and inserted them inside her and began to stroke them in and out quickly. Just as Alice was about to climax he curled his fingers inside her a bit and was rewarded with a lovely scream as she crashed over the threshold of her pleasure.

"Well, Ah thin' Ah mer than made it up to yeh fer walkin' in on yeh," he said proudly, his brogue only adding to his pride and appeal in Alice's eyes.

She smirked in satisfaction, still panting and quivering.

"Yes, almost," she panted. "But there is one more thing. No, correct that, two more things."

Tarrant grasped her hands and helped her to sit up.

"Eh? Wha' thins?" he asked.

"Well, for one, you need to make me a nice negligee out of blue lace, and two..." She jumped off the table and snatched the wet piece of lace from his hand. She bent over slightly and quickly tied it around his erection, leaving enough of it for a sort of leash and tugged on it. "You follow me. We're not done yet."

Her voice was low and husky and Tarrant almost lost control on the spot. Only with a supreme effort of will was he able to reclaim control over his body and eagerly follow his Alice to their bedroom. Whatever she wanted he would give her. And with great pleasure, indeed.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this time with Alice and Tarrant. This story is part of what I call my "fabric pieces" and I hope to add a few more as I continue to write for Alice and Tarrant. All comments are welcome.


End file.
